


Matches for Mark Me

by Astiar



Series: Soul Marks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have the names written out for this one yet but here are all the names and matches of the paintings of Harry's family.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: the mate pairings I've revealed and what they stand for. I will update it as more are revealed and finished.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

**William “Bill” Weasley X Tiffany Thomson**

Willful

Intelligent

Loyal

Loving

Inarticulate

Adventurous

Motivated

(Spiraling around her naval anti-clockwise. Words like rays)

 

Trusting

Intelligent

Fidgety

Focused

Attentive

Nosy

Youthful

(Hung on his collar bone like a banner, words down his chest)

 

**Harry Potter X Fredrick “Fred” Weasley**

Hardy

Ardent ( _1_ :  characterized by warmth of feeling typically expressed in eager [zealous](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/zealous) support or activity  _2_ :  [fiery](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/fiery), hot _3_ :  [shining](http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/shining), glowing)

Resplendent (Very bright and attractive)

Reticent (inclined to be silent or uncommunicative in speech)

Yawning

(Following the curve of his diaphragm words flowing down)

 

Faithful

Roguish

Easygoing

Disorganized

Rakish

Impatience

Courageous

Kind

(Down right bicep word strait around the arm toward the anterior)

 

**George Weasley X Angelina Johnson (I know they haven't been mentioned but this is a minor pair)**

 

Generous

Easygoing

Open-minded

Rebellious

Gregarious (Social)

Energetic

(Right below her hairline words going down between her shoulder blades)

 

Agile

Noble

Genuine

Energetic

Laid-back

Intuitive

Neat

Adaptive

(Following the curve of his diaphragm words flowing down)

 

**Dudley Dursley X Aubrey (haven't made a last name)**

 

Deceitful

Untrustworthy

Devious

Lazy

Eager

Yob

(Name starts on right cheek bone, near the ear, travels down to her collar bone words go toward nose.)

 

Argumentative

Uptight

Blunt

Resourceful

Expressive

Yenta

(Starts at hip bone moves back diagonal across butt cheek. Words flow back toward the leg.)

 

**Mary Thomson X Lou Thomson**

 

Macabre

Artistic

Romantic

Yauld

(Along left cheek bone words going down to the jawbone)

 

Lucky

Opinionated

Understanding

(Down the right side of her neck words around toward front like a choker)

 

**Andrew (Last name a secret for now) X Johnathan Archer**

 

Adventurous

Naughty

Deadly

Restless

Expectant

Wishful

(On his low back like a tramp stamp, words go up toward shoulders)

 

Jovial

Optimistic

Honest

Naughty

Argumentative

Thougtful

Humble

Active

Neat

(Down his spine words curve upward toward his left shoulder)

 

**Perseus “Percy” Weasley X Alvin Pucey X Markus Flint**

 

Persistent

Elfin (Mischievous)

Restive

Shrewd

Exacerbating

Uptight

Scholarly

(on Markus: Hanging from one pelvic bone to the other. When wearing low rise or lose pants the P and S are visible, the words extend downward but at slight angles away from his groin)

 

Ambitious

Loyal

Verbose

Intuitive

Nonchalant

(On Percy: Down his left side starting at the lowest rib, Words wrapping around to the front)

 

Monosyllabic

Aggressive

Ruthful (tender/ full of sorrow/woeful/ causing sorrow)

Kind

Untrusting

Stubborn

(On Alvin: Up his right thigh starting at his knee. Words arc up toward his pelvis alternating like a menorah)

 

**Molly Weasley X Arthur Weasley**

 

Motherly

Opinionated

Lavishing

Lionhearted

Youthful

(On the back of his wrist with the words going along is tendons of his hand)

 

Affectionate

Resourceful

Tenacious

Humble

Unmoved

Reserved

(On the top of her left breast words coming down the breast toward the nipple like rays)

 

**Frank X Hilda (The police officer and his wife)**

 

Firm

Reliable

Adaptive

Noble

Kind

(On her jaw bone diagonal under her right ear in very nice calligraphy going down her neck)

 

Hearth

Interpersonal

Laid-back

Demure

Attentive

(Under the curve of his right butt cheek going down the back of his thigh.)

 

I have others planned but haven't filled in their words yet so they will be added as they come up. I didn't make Vernon and Petunia but they are not really mates. They have different names and that is all that's important about them as they won't be showing back up.

 


	2. Potter Family Portraits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the names written out for this one yet but here are all the names and matches of the paintings of Harry's family.

The Words may or not be added latter for theses (since they are matched and dead not sure that it matters anymore) Unnamed people many get names latter.

 

 **Anabell Hufflepuff X Alford Peverell** -> Children; Darian Peverell, Simon Potter nee Peverell, Other unnamed son

**Simon Potter nee Peverell X Rosy Potter X Tomas Potter nee Lowry (Potter's had more fame at the time so they took her name)**

Simon X Rosy children -> one unnamed son (Father of Mathew)

Tomas X Rosy children-> twin unnamed daughters 

 

**Mathew Potter X Stephan Potter nee Finch X Silvia Potter nee Finch (Stephan and Silvia are twins)**

Each twin had one unnamed son

 

 **Octavian Potter X Unnamed husband  (Octavian is the grandson of Mathew and Stephan)** -> one unnamed son

 

**Damien Potter X unknown (Not married, may not be mated) - > unknown lost daughter**

(Alexander and Damien are the grandsons of Mathew and Silvia)

(His great-grandchildren will show up latter in the fic and then more will be added)

 

**Alexander Potter x Andrea Potter nee Entwhistle**

Children-> Charles Potter

 

 **Charles Potter X Dorea Black (She refused to change her name)** -> James Potter


End file.
